My brother's evil daughter
by Maru-sha
Summary: Ch.9 up! Inuyasha's wife Haruko, a.k.a. Vespa, brings home their 'bundle of joy' for the summer, Vesha. Serenity can't stand her, but Vesha has plans for Serenity, did I mention Vesha is evil and loves getting Serenity into trouble? Rated for safety
1. evil trouble maker !

Maru-sha: im back from my vacation ! I got this idea on the way there and thought about it on the way back, so here it is ! Laugh and Enjoy !

It was finally summer, no more teachers, test, or homework for 3 whole months. Little Serenity who was 9 years old, had been awaiting summer vacation for awhile. But, there was one problem.

"Vesha is comin' !" cried serenity. "Yes, Haruko, a.k.a Vespa, and Vesha are coming to stay during the summer" said Inu-yasha, rather proudly. Serenity couldn't stand Vesha. Inu-yasha and Vespa had gotten married and had Vesha. Oddly enough, Vespa had her child in space on another mission to find Atomisk, so when Vesha was born, she grew faster than normal.

"I don't like Vesha Inu-yasha-sama !" shouted serenity. "That's too bad, shes my daughter and Vespa is my wife, you're gonna have to tolerate her, or else" said Inu-yasha. "But shes older then me !" growled serenity. "She just grew up faster in space" explained Inu-yasha. "It's not fair, she always calls me names and shes a bossy, self-centered, evil being !" shouted serenity. "None the less, shes still your aunt" said Inu-yasha. "Shes not my aunt ! Shes my cousin !" shouted serenity. "Shes your aunt, but since shes young, she can be your cousin !" yelled Inu-yasha. "Why'd you have to marry Haruko anyway ? Shes weird !" shouted serenity. "Cause I love her ! And you had better behave yourself while they're here" warned Inu-yasha. "Yes Inu-yasha..." said serenity.

(Later)

Serenity sat in her room, which for now was all hers. She despised her 'cousin' Vesha so much, even more than Kagome. She heard the door downstairs being kicked open, and the high-pitched voice of her sister-in-law, Vespa. "INU-YASHA ! WE'RE HERE !" called Vespa. Inu-yasha charged downstairs and embraced Vespa. "Vespa-san, im so glad your back ! Do you know how much I missed you !" exclaimed Inu-yasha. "I missed you too, my Inu-kun !" shouted Vespa as she felt Inu-yasha's ears.

"Daddy !" shouted a young voice. Inu-yasha saw Vesha standing behind Vespa. She had short pink hair with a few silver streaks, dog-ears, yellow eyes, and claws. "Vesha-chan ! How are you ?" asked Inu-yasha as he picked her up. "Never better, it's been fun looking for Atomisk with mommy !" chimed Vesha. "Where's Serenity ?" asked Vespa. "Yeah, I wanna see my ever loveable niece !" cried Vespa. "Shes in her room" said Inu-yasha as he pointed upstairs. 12 year old Vespa ran upstairs, her cute smile turning into an evil smile only her own mother could match.

Vesha knocked on serenity's door. "Its open" said serenity. Vesha opened the door and looked around the room. "Hmm, still a tomboy I see" said Vesha, noticing Serenity's room lacked certain things, like posters of boy-bands or make-up. "So what ! I like being a tomboy !" shouted serenity. Vesha jumped up and sat on Serenity's bed, her evil smile getting eviler. "You don't wet the bed, do you ?" asked Vesha. Serenity growled. "No way !" shouted serenity. "I'd hate to sleep in someone's bed when they're a bed-wetter" said Vesha. Serenity was really mad now, the nerve of Vesha calling her a bed-wetter.

"Daddy told me that bed-wetters are punished" said Vesha in a sly tone. If that was true, Serenity wouldn't have known. "What are you getting at ?" asked serenity. "Face it, im the boss now little girl and you know it" said Vesha. Serenity just narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Is the little girl ignoring me ? Does someone need a spankin' ?" taunted Vesha.

Serenity hated that punishment, it was the only one Inu-yasha ever did to her, no warnings either. "Inu-yasha doesn't do that to me !" shouted Serenity. Vesha took her pink Rickenbacker bass guitar from her back. "You are a big liar" said Vesha as she poked serenity with the head of it. "Leave me out of your twisted plans" said serenity. "Vesha whacked serenity over her head with her guitar. "OWWW !" serenity cried in pain. "Hahaha, you're a crybaby, little girl" said Vesha. "Darn you" thought serenity.

(The next day)

Serenity and Vesha had shared the same bed. Serenity awoke, but she felt strange. She felt around the bed and gasped. The bed was wet, and she felt slightly warm. "No...I couldn't have...I didn't ! I know I didn't !" thought serenity. She glanced over at Vesha, she was still sleeping. Inu-yasha came in to wake them up.

He sweat-dropped at the sight. "Serenity, what happened here ?" asked Inu-yasha. "It wasn't me ! It was Vesha !" cried serenity. Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow. "Then why is most of the wetness on _your_ side of the bed ?" asked Inu-yasha with his arms crossed. Serenity then noticed something; wasn't she sleeping on the _other side_ of the bed last night ?

Inu-yasha shook his head. "Serenity, it's bad enough you wet the bed, but you blamed Vesha for it as well, I don't tolerate lying" said Inu-yasha. "but- but- but...it wasn't me !" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha wasn't listening. He grabbed serenity by her arm and sat down on the floor, since the bed was damp. Serenity was pulled over her older brother's lap, she immediately started to cry.

Vesha awoke to the sounds of Serenity getting spanked. She grinned to herself and sat up, acting surprised. "Daddy ? Whats going on ?" asked Vesha. "Serenity wet the bed and tried to blame it on you" said Inu-yasha as he kept spanking serenity. Serenity was wailing loudly over his lap, pleading for Inu-yasha to stop.

Vesha giggled a bit, but Inu-yasha didn't mind. Inu-yasha stopped and set serenity back on her feet. "Now both of you get changed and come downstairs after you take a bath" said Inu-yasha. Serenity and Vesha nodded as he left the room. Vesha laughed. Serenity growled at her. "You made this happen !" shouted serenity. "Made what happen ? I just didn't wake up and ending up wetting the bed, and I switched placed with you late in the night, you sure are a heavy sleeper" said Vesha.

Serenity rubbed her sore bottom and glared at Vesha. "Thanks to you, I wont be able to sit for half a day !" shouted serenity. "It's not my fault my daddy didn't believe you" said Vesha. "It is your fault, you...you...meanie !" shouted serenity. "Mommy ! Serenity called me a meanie !" shouted Vesha. "Serenity ! Do I have to get Inu-yasha on you again !" shouted Vespa from downstairs. "No Vespa !" said serenity. Vesha laughed evilly. "Im the boss, you're out numbered little girl" said Vesha. Serenity pouted, she knew this was true.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: whats gonna happen to Serenity now that Vesha has her under her control ! Will Serenity fight back ? Shes not called the master of pranks for nothing !

Requests are being taken !


	2. meanie 'boyfriend' stealer !

"So ? Can you do it ?...you can ! Great, be here at 8:00" said Inu-yasha before he hung up the phone. "I got a babysitter for Serenity and Vesha, now you and me can go out tonight" said Inu-yasha to Vespa. Vespa responded by kissing Inu-yasha on the lips deeply. Inu-yasha held her close to him and returned her kiss. "EWWW !" shouted Vesha and Serenity from the doorway.

Vespa and Inu-yasha looked at them after breaking the lip-lock. "You'll be doing the same thing when you're older" said Vespa. "Eww, no way !" said serenity. "Anyway, we are going out tonight, so I called Koga to baby-sit both of you" said Inu-yasha.

"Koga ! Isn't he the one you hate ?" asked serenity. "He works for cheap" said Inu-yasha. Serenity smiled, even though Koga was maybe 10 years older than her, she had a little crush on him. Vesha saw Serenity smiling and figured out what was going on, so she came up with an idea.

(Later)

Inu-yasha and Vespa had left, leaving Koga in the house with Vesha and Serenity. "Hi Koga !" said serenity cutely. Koga smiled at her. "Hey, it's been awhile since I baby-sat you, but who's this ?" asked Koga as he pointed to Vesha. "Im Vesha, Inu-yasha's daughter" said Vesha in a smart tone.

Koga narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the thought of Inu-yasha being a father. Vesha giggled and jumped on Koga, making him fall over. "You're full of energy ! I think im gonna like baby-sitting you !" exclaimed Koga as he held Vesha in his arms. Serenity's eyes widened. Was Koga actually starting to like Vesha ? Maybe more than Serenity ?

After dinner which consisted of pizza and Pepsi, Koga spoke up. "Who wants to watch a movie ?" asked Koga. "I do !" shouted both serenity and Vesha. "You guys can pick the movie you wanna watch, I'll get the popcorn" said Koga as he went into the kitchen. Vesha raced past Serenity and quickly got a movie from a shelf. "C'mon Vesha ! You know I can't watch that movie !" cried serenity.

Vesha was holding up the movie 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. "I know you cant watch it, that's why only me and Koga are gonna watch it while you go to bed little girl" replied Vesha. "But that's not fair !" cried serenity. "Too bad" said Vesha as she left the room with the tape. Serenity growled and followed Vesha, then shoved her down. Vesha looked surprised at serenity's sudden strength, but this was a perfect situation.

"WAAAAHHHHH ! Koga-sama ! Serenity pushed me !" wailed Vesha, with tears running down her face. Serenity gulped and began to run out of the room, but was stopped by Koga. "Serenity-chan ! Why did you push Vesha ?" asked Koga. "She called me little and said I couldn't watch the movie !" explained serenity. "That no excuse little lady. For your actions you now can not watch the movie with us" scolded Koga. "But...I-" began serenity. "No buts, now go to your room and go to bed" said Koga as he pointed upstairs. Serenity walked upstairs, trying not to cry.

"Are you okay Vesha ?" asked Koga as he stood her up. Vesha nodded and held onto Koga. Koga couldn't help but smile. Later, serenity snuck downstairs a bit so she was able to see the couch where Vesha and Koga were watching the movie. Vesha was clinging onto Koga since the movie was pretty scary, but Koga wasn't complaining.

Serenity felt a jab in her heart at that moment. "Darn you Vesha, you get me in trouble, now you take Koga's affection away from me !" thought serenity angrily. As Koga and Vesha continued watching the movie, serenity went back to her room, she was set on making sure Vesha couldn't take over anymore of her life.

To be continued...

Ideas anyone ? Much appreciated ! See ya' !


	3. a possible premonition ?

Serenity ran though the streets, she was huffing from running so much. The sky turned black and she seemed to start running slower, even though she was at top speed. "Is the little hanyou running away ?" echoed Vesha voice throughout the empty city.

"Leave me alone !" cried Serenity as she kept running, getting slower with each step. She looked back and saw Vesha running after her with her guitar raised over her head. "im gonna get ya' ! You better run faster then that !" laughed Vesha.

As soon as she said that, Serenity began running so fast she seemed to move in a blur. Vesha was right behind her in speed. "Are you scared of me ? Are you jealous that my daddy Inu-yasha believes what I say and thinks you lie ? Or are you mad that I took your boyfriend ?" taunted Vesha. "Shut-up ! I can't stand you, why do you torture me ?" asked Serenity furiously. Vesha didn't answer that, she only vanished.

Then the whole city seemed to go aflame like a match that was struck. Vesha was no longer behind Serenity. Serenity was shocked that she wasn't being burned. She sighed in relief, but soon screamed. There, about fifty feet tall, stood Vesha. Her twisted smile sent shivers down Serenity's spine. "What would a real demon do in this position ?" serenity asked herself. Then found the answer to that problem...RUN !

Serenity sprinted off as fast as she could, but Vesha took one step forward and grabbed her. Serenity squirmed in her grasp and tried to break free, but to no avail. "Aww, am I too big for you ?" asked Vesha.

In a flash, serenity grew to about the same in height to Vesha as she had always been, yet her shirt collar was still in Vesha's grasp. "Please let me go !" cried Serenity. "Are you begging ? That's what I expected from you !" said Vesha.

Serenity snarled at Vesha, her small fangs showing a bit. Vesha grinned and gave Serenity a slap on her behind. Serenity hollered and broke away from her grasp. "Don't snarl at me, it's not nice you silly hanyou" said Vesha.

"Why ? Why are you so mean to me ?" asked Serenity. "No reason, I just like seeing you suffer !" shouted Vesha. "Tell me the real reason !" yelled Serenity. "That WAS the reason !" said Vesha. She then raised her guitar up over her head and bashed Serenity square on her forehead, sending her flying.

(THUMP !)

"Serenity-chan ! Wake up !" said Inu-yasha. Serenity woke up and saw Inu-yasha near her. "You were having a nightmare, you fell out of bed" said Inu-yasha. Serenity began crying. "What's the matter, you hurt yourself ?" asked Inu-yasha.

Serenity wrapped her arms around Inu-yasha and cried harder, it was if she couldn't stop crying. "Shh, it's alright...that must've been one scary nightmare" said Inu-yasha as he patted Serenity on the head.

After a bit of comfort from Inu-yasha, Serenity got back into bed and sighed. Vesha was sleeping next to her, snoring loudly. "Man, that was a crazy dream..." thought Serenity. Serenity reflected on her life for the past few days and wondered. What if Vesha was staying forever ? Would she get punished nearly everyday due to Vesha's lies and sneakiness ? Should she run away ?

To be continued...


	4. Vesha gets whats coming !

"Serenity-chan ! Wakey wakey !" shouted Vesha as she jumped up and down on Serenity's back. Serenity awoke with a groan and yawned. "Its time to get up, little girl" said Vesha, who was already dressed and ready to go. "Don't call me little, and I don't feel like getting up" said Serenity. Vesha shrugged and held up her guitar.

(BANG !)

Vesha bashed Serenity over the head with her guitar with so much force that she flew into the wall. "Now you're awake !" said Vesha mischievously. Serenity got up, thanking the heavens that she was hard-headed. "What are we gonna do today ?" asked Vesha. "Try not to kill me" said Serenity. "Aww, but that's fun" replied Vesha. "You're sick and twisted" said Serenity. "I know" said Vesha, with a devious grin. Serenity went into her closet and a second later come out dressed in a pink shirt and blue jean shorts. "Tomboy" said Vesha. "shut-up" muttered Serenity.

(At the park)

Serenity breathed in the air and sighed. She normally felt at peace here, but she had the devil in a little girl's body with her. "Hey, there's a racing track, wanna race me ?" asked Vesha. Serenity smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "You can win against me" said Serenity. "Well bet, if you win, I won't bother you for a week. If I win...well lets just say you won't like it" said Vesha. Serenity snarled and nodded. "I accept !" she said.

Serenity and Vesha were at starting points on the track. Serenity's friends had gathered around to watch. "Who do you think will win ?" asked Anna. "I don't know, but that girl with the pink hair looks too confident" said Chanel. Vesha grinned to herself, while Serenity just looked as serious as ever. "Alright, you know the rules, the first one to complete the track 3 times wins. Get ready...go !" shouted Anna.

Vesha and Serenity took of like shots from a gun. Serenity began to pick up speed, leaving Vesha behind in the dust. "Oh that's how she's gonna play..." thought Vesha. "And it looks like Serenity has this race all wrapped up ladies and gentlemen !" announced Chanel. Serenity had just finished the first lap around the long track, looking back at Vesha with a smirk.

Then, a blur passed by Serenity so fast that the gust of wind that followed knocked her down. "What was that !" shouted Anna. Sure enough, it was Vesha. She was running so it looked like she was flying. In fact, from her point of view, Serenity saw that Vesha WAS flying.

"Hey no fair ! She's flying on her guitar !" thought Serenity as she got up and continued running. Vesha was moving much too fast for Chanel and Anna to see that she was on her guitar. "This race is in the bag, little Serenity is gonna be so upset, more fun for me !" she thought cheerfully. It was now the finally lap for both Serenity and Vesha, yet Serenity was way behind. "Go Serenity, go !" chanted Anna and Chanel.

Serenity then jumped up a bit and when she landed, she was running on all fours now. With a much longer stride, she caught up to Vesha easily. "Hey ! No fair, that's cheating !" shouted Vesha.

"I've had all I can stand from you Vesha, and I can't stand anymore !" screamed Serenity. She then lunged at Vesha and knocked her off her guitar. Both of then when crashing to the hard ground, but Serenity hardly felt it since Vesha was under her.

They finally skidded to a halt, a foot away from the finish line. "What just happened ?" asked Chanel. "They both lost" said Anna. Vesha got up and grabbed Serenity up by her shirt. "You little punk ! You did that on purpose !" yelled Vesha. "Ooops ! I did ?" asked Serenity innocently.

Vesha growled and punched Serenity in the face. Serenity began crying and ran off. "Serves her right" said Vesha. "You're a big meanie !" cried Anna. "Yeah, don't pick on our friend or else !" shouted Chanel. "Feh" scoffed Vesha.

(At home)

"Oh my god ! Serenity what happened to your face ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity was still crying, but she managed to say something. "It was...Ve-Vesha..." said Serenity. Inu-yasha glared at Vesha, making her jump a bit. "Upstairs, NOW !" yelled Inu-yasha. Vesha quickly ran upstairs. Vespa gave Serenity an ice pack, while Inu-yasha went upstairs.

A bit later, Serenity was listening to Vesha's wails and pleading for mercy. It was a sure sign that she was getting what might have been her first spanking. Serenity giggled, feeling proud of herself for finally standing up for herself. She kept hearing Inu-yasha scold her and Vesha all the while crying. It was darkly amusing for Serenity.

(That night)

Serenity got into bed, still smiling about what had happened. Vesha was already in bed, lying on her stomach of course. Just as Serenity laid her head down on her pillow, she heard Vesha say three words, "I'll get you..."

To be continued...


	5. Sesshomaru's back in town

Serenity awoke in the middle of the night. There was a constant tapping at the window. When she went to open it, she smiled. "Fluffy-sama !" cried Serenity. "I've come to visit, how are you Serenity-chan ?" asked Sesshomaru as he came in through the window. "Im alright, except..." Serenity's words trailed off. "Hmm ? Tell me" said Sesshomaru. "Her" said Serenity as she pointed to Vesha, who was still sleeping.

Sesshomaru went over to her and looking at her for a while. "It's horrifying !" he said. Serenity giggled. "Who is this ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Inu-yasha and Vespa's daughter" replied Serenity. Sesshomaru smirked, which was like laughing to him.

"Inu-yasha...and Vespa...had a child..." Sesshomaru said, nearly snickering. "Uh-huh" said Serenity. "Excuse me a moment" said Sesshomaru as he left the room and closed the door. Serenity pressed her ear on the door and was shocked, she heard Sesshomaru slightly laughing !

When Sesshomaru came back into the room, he was back to normal. "Fluffy-sama ? Were you...laughing ?" asked Serenity. "How dare you say that, you know someone of my great stature never laughs" said Sesshomaru. "Riiiight" said Serenity.

Vesha then awoke and saw Sesshomaru. "Great, another person I can make Serenity get into trouble with" thought Vesha slyly. "Why'd you make so much noise Serenity ? Im trying to sleep !" said Vesha. "But I-" Serenity tried to say. "Im gonna tell" said Vesha. Serenity whimpered. "Listen you, Serenity was in fact being as quiet as she could. You have no right to get her into trouble" said Sesshomaru.

"Huh ?" said Vesha in a shocked voice. "You heard me, or must I speak louder ?" answered Sesshomaru. "Who are you to say that ?" asked Vesha. "I am Sesshomaru ! Serenity's oldest brother, and I know what you're up to, so stop trying to get Serenity into trouble or you will suffer a great deal of hurt !" said Sesshomaru in a cold tone. Vesha was shocked, so shocked she didn't breathe all while Sesshomaru was talking. Serenity looked up at Sesshomaru and blinked. "Thank you Fluffy-sama" she thought.

(The next morning)

Serenity and Vesha were outside playing hide and seek. "17, 18, 19, 20 ! Ready or not here I come !" said Serenity. As Serenity searched the backyard for Vesha, Sesshomaru kept watch from the shade of a tree. "Here she comes..." whispered Vesha, who was hiding in a bush. Serenity walked past where Vesha was hiding, just as she came out with her guitar. "Look behind you, you dumb little hanyou !" shouted Vesha as she swung her guitar and bashed Serenity in the back of her head.

Serenity cried out in pain and hit the ground. Vesha just laughed her evil little laugh. "I saw that" Sesshomaru's cold voice said. Vesha felt icy shivers down her back from hearing his voice. "S-saw what ?" asked Vesha innocently. "Don't play dumb with me, I saw what you did" said Sesshomaru. Scared out of her wits, Vesha began to back away from Sesshomaru, but he stepped closer to her. "You gonna hit her Sesshomaru ?" asked Serenity. "No, I have a better idea" said Sesshomaru, grinning evilly.

"Inu-yasha ? Have you seen Vesha anywhere ?" asked Vespa. "She was outside playing last time I saw her" said Inu-yasha. "Then you must know where she is, Serenity" said Vespa. "nuh-uh, me and Fluffy-sama haven't seen her for a while, I think she went to the park" said Serenity. Sesshomaru just nodded. "Well she's alright by herself, being part demon" said Inu-yasha.

Outside, Vesha was tied up by a rope which was tied around a tree limb. "Hey ! Someone get me down, this isn't funny ! It's starting to get cold out here !" yelled Vesha. "Damn, Serenity and her protector will pay for doing this to me ! I won't rest until I have the last laugh !" she said to herself.

To be continued...


	6. A day at the ice rink

Summer was hitting its second month. Sesshomaru brought about the idea of taking Vesha and Serenity to the Ice Rink. Only one small problem with that...

"Come on Serenity ! You can do it !" Sesshomaru called.

"I can't ! Im gonna fall !" Serenity said shakily. Serenity was standing in the middle of the ice rink and was standing as still as possible in her cute bluish skating costume that was meant for a boy to wear.

"You aren't gonna fall, trust me" Sesshomaru said. Serenity took one step forward but slipped on her skates and fell on her face.

"Ahahahaha ! The stupid hanyou can't skate !" Vesha teased. "You're not doing any better" Sesshomaru said, noting that Vesha was sitting on his shoulders.

"I just don't want to skate, is that a crime ?" Vesha asked in a smart tone.

"You don't wanna skate at an ice rink ? Yep, it's a crime" Sesshomaru retorted. The pink-haired girl in a yellow and pink skating costume was not amused.

"I can't skate, I'll never be able to ! Why did we even come here ?" Serenity thought. She then noticed she was moving, very fast. "What the ? Im being carried ?" she thought.

"You shouldn't stand in the middle of the rink like that. Are you hurt ?" asked a voice. Serenity looked up and saw Koga smiling down at her.

"Koga ! It's you !" Serenity cried, her eyes wide with joy. Koga then lifted her up onto his shoulder and started skating much faster. Serenity laughed and waved at Sesshomaru. "Looks like Koga's helping her" he thought. Sesshomaru strangle felt lighter all of a sudden. "Vesha ? Where'd she go ?" he wondered.

"Want me to teach you how to skate this fast, Serenity ?" Koga asked. "Sure, is it easy ?" Serenity asked. "Not a first, I fell down a lot when I first learned" he said. Vesha sped up to the side of Koga and tripped him. "Like that ?" Vesha laughed. Koga tried to gain his balance, but fell down backwards.

"Hahaha ! That was too funny !" Vesha giggled. "You think that's funny ? You could've hurt someone !" Koga yelled. "She did...me" Serenity said as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "Oops ! Did I do that ? Very sorry" Vesha said in a cute voice. Serenity growled at her, she really didn't stand Vesha, in all her pink and yellow glory.

"EEEEKKK !" she heard Vesha scream. Sesshomaru carried Vesha off and skated around in circles, going faster and faster.

"Put me down you baka !" Vesha yelled.

"That's no way to talk to your elders !" Sesshomaru shouted. He held Vesha by her arms and began to spin around and around.

"Im getting dizzy just watching..." Koga said, his eyes getting swirly as he spoke.. Serenity was enjoying this, she was cheering for Sesshomaru to go faster, which he did. Soon, he was spinning so fast it looked like a tornado was on the rink.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! STOP THE RIDE ! STOP THE RIDE ! I WANNA GET OFF !" Vesha screamed.

"What ? You want me to go faster ?" Sesshomaru asked.

"NOOOOO !" Vesha cried, getting dizzier by the second.

"Yes ? Okay !" he said. Sesshomaru began to skate while spinning Vesha around so it looked like the tornado was on a rampage.

"Whoa," Koga said in astonishment, "Sesshomaru can do that ?" Serenity nodded, although she hadn't seen him ever do that.

"Ugh...can't see straight..." Sesshomaru thought. He released Vesha and she went flying into the air, higher and higher. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH !" she wailed. "Vesha ! I got you !" Serenity yelled as she stood up and raced over to Vesha was going to fall. "She's skating on her own ?" Koga thought.

"This is it, im gonna die ! That's it for me !" Vesha thought as she fell towards the hard ice below. Serenity jumped up and caught Vesha on her back and landed back on the ice perfectly. "She did it !" Sesshomaru whispered.

The people in the ice rink clapped and cheered, thinking it was a setup act. "You...saved me" Vesha gasped. Serenity set Vesha down and skated back to Koga. "She saved me...she saved my life !" Vesha thought.

She smiled and raced in front of Serenity. "What do you want ?" Serenity asked in a dull voice. "You saved me ! I am forever in your debt" she said with shimmering eyes. "Wha ?" was all Serenity could say.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: uh-oh, is this the start of even more trouble for Serenity ? Or will Vesha finally be nice ? Find out soon !


	7. It was all an act !

Maru-sha: time fore another update ! Laugh and enjoy !

"Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead" Vesha chimed as she poked Serenity. "Go away child of evil..." Serenity yawned. "Anything I can get you ?" Vesha asked. "Wha ?" the crossbreed asked. She looked at Vesha and saw she was wearing a little maid's outfit, similar to the one she saw Vespa wear around Inu-yasha to make him grin.

"Ask and I'll get it" Vesha said with a bow of her head. "Ummm...okay. I'd like some chicken ramen" Serenity said. Vesha ran out of the room and into the kitchen downstairs. After hearing pots and pans being moved around, she came back with a cup of ramen.

"You didn't poison it did you ?" asked Serenity suspiciously. "No way, why would I poison my life saver ?" Vesha asked. Serenity shrugged and gulped down all the ramen in one bite.

"What are we gonna do today. Sesshomaru told me that you play good pranks. Is that true ?" asked Vesha with wide eyes. "Hmmm...I have an idea for a big prank !" Serenity said with a grin. "Oooh ! Tell me !" Vesha cried. Serenity whispered something to her and she gasped. "That sounds fun !" she cried.

(At a fish market)

"Oh, Serenity ! Hi there !" Miroku greeted. "Hi Miroku-sama" Serenity said. Miroku saw the pink haired girl with dog ears behind Serenity and smiled. "You must be the infamous Vesha Haruhara. Koga told me about you" he said.

"She's nice now since I saved her life !" Serenity interrupted. "Yeah, what she said !" Vesha squeaked. "Alright, whatever you ladies say. What'd you come for anyway ?" Miroku asked, before chopping up some fish into sashimi.

"We need all the fish parts you don't need" Serenity said. "Vespa cooking again ?" he asked with a chuckle. "Uhh, you could say that" Vespa said, knowing what he meant. Even she could admit that a starving polar bear wouldn't dare eat her mother's cooking.

"I have 4 buckets of fish parts in the back, you can have those" Miroku said, pointing to the door in the back of the market. "Okay, thanks !" Vesha said. She and Serenity went and got the buckets of the already foul scented fish parts and left. "You guys be careful !" Miroku said as he watched them leave.

(Back at home)

"Is it all set ?" asked Serenity. Vesha carefully set a large bucket full of the fish parts over a slightly open doorway and smiled. "It's all set !" she called. "Good thing you mom's gone for the day. She'd kill us on the spot" Serenity said nervously. "And she'd knock my brains out with her guitar, good thing I can't die easily just like her !" Vespa chimed.

Serenity cleared her throat and screamed loudly. "AAAHHH ! A SPIDER ! INU-YASHA COME KILL IT !" she wailed. "Alright, im coming" Inu-yasha said. He opened the door to the living room and was then covered in the rotting fish parts. Serenity and Vesha giggled from behind the couch.

"WHO DID THIS ?" Inu-yasha roared. Vesha then ran from behind the couch and put on the biggest act ever. "Daddy ! It was Serenity. She forced me into helping her ! I didn't want to, but she threatened to beat me up if I didn't help !" she cried, falling to her knees and covering her eyes with her hands, crying.

"She did WHAT ?" Inu-yasha snarled. Serenity gulped, cursing herself inwardly for ever trusting Vesha. "Serenity, come here !" Inu-yasha shouted. Serenity crawled out from behind the couch and stood up. "Inu-yasha...Vesha was in on the whole thing too ! She's lying !" Serenity cried.

"Don't you dare lie to me, I'm already upset !" he said. "And you smell bad too..." Serenity whispered to herself. "WHAT WAS THAT !" Inu-yasha yelled, grabbing Serenity off the floor by her tail. "Uh, nothing !" she squeaked.

"Go to your room, I'll be up there as soon as I take a shower" Inu-yasha said, setting her down. Serenity sighed and walked upstairs to her room. "Heh-heh, she's gonna get it so bad, I almost want to watch" Vesha thought.

Once Serenity got to her room, she opened the window and jumped down into the backyard and hopped over the fence. "It'll be better this way, Vesha will be able to cause all the trouble she wants...it's not like Inu-yasha or Vespa will care I'm gone..." she thought. After taking one last look at the house, she turned and walked away, hopefully forever.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: Fanart is now being accepted by e-mail !


	8. Sesshomaru's offer, enter Kei

Maru-sha: Here's another chapter ! Thanks Kei-Ookami.kara.mori for letting me use your character. And yes, you may use Serenity in your story. Remember, fanart is still being accepted ! Laugh and enjoy !

"Yes, it'll be much better this way..." Serenity whimpered. Her idea of running away was sitting in a tree at the park. She starred blankly into the sky for a long time. "I wonder where I should go. Hmm..." Serenity said before completely going into deep thought. "Hiding in a tree are you ?" asked a voice.

Serenity looked up and saw Sesshomaru sitting on another tree limb. "Fluffy-sama ! You came for me ?" she exclaimed. "Yes, and needless to say, Inu-yasha and Vespa haven't noticed that you're gone" he said. "Not even Inu-yasha ?" Serenity squeaked. "Well, he was very upset that you left, but now he seems to have forgotten" Sesshomaru said.

"What am I gonna do, Fluffy-sama ? I don't know where else to go..." Serenity cried. "Hush, you know how I feel about your whining. You're coming with me" he said sharply. "w-with you ?" she stammered. "Where else ? It's obvious you don't want to go back home yet. I'll take you to my house" Sesshomaru said.

"You mean that ? You hardly ever invite people to your house" Serenity gasped. "I know, but you're my sister. Its different with you" he said, jumping onto the tree limb Serenity was on. "Okay, I'll go" she said with a faint smile. In one motion, Sesshomaru took Serenity into his arms and jumped down from the tree and ran home.

A few minutes later, Serenity was looking at a large black house. It reminded her of the ones in those storybooks with evil spirits living inside. "Wow...you're house is so cool !" she cried. "Really ? The neighbors complain about it being too scary...you should see it on Halloween" Sesshomaru commented.

"Oh Sesshomaru !" shrieked a voice. Sesshomaru snarled and took Serenity by the hand and ran to the front door, then reached into his pockets to find the house key. A young girl started running towards them with a crazed look on her face. She had long brown hair with blue and gold highlights, brownish green eyes, and wore a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt with a lighting bolt pattern on it.

"She looks scary !" Serenity cried. "Very observant...she is ! Where the hell is my key ?" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he searched the pockets in his pants and the ones on his jacket. "My love, don't run away !" the girl squealed. Sesshomaru then found his key, unlocked the door and ran inside while carrying Serenity under his arm. He slammed the door and locked it just before hearing the girl run into it.

"Aw, come on ! I just wanna talk !" she cried. "What's with her ?" Serenity asked. "she's my next door neighbor...one night I forgot to close the curtains before I took my shower, and with the shower being right in front of the window...must I go on ?" he asked, his face just begging Serenity not to ask anymore. "Oooh ! She saw you naked !" Serenity laughed.

"YES ! I mean...yes, she did..." he said in a low voice. "And she's been after you since ?" Serenity asked. "Yeah. I can't help it. The women love me with or without clothes !" he said into a microphone he was suddenly holding. "You're funny !" she said with a laugh. "I try not to be" he said coldly.

(Back at the Inu-house)

"Inu-yasha dear, you alright ?" Vespa asked. "Hmm ? Oh yeah, im fine" Inu-yasha said dully. "You're been sitting here in the dark all day. You thinking about Serenity ?" the alien girl asked. "No ! Why would I think about her ? She's the biggest brat in the universe !" Inu-yasha yelled. "Although," he thought. "The look in her eyes after I yelled at her is soul shattering. She looked so sad"

"Something wrong ?" Vespa asked, noticing Inu-yasha's eyes filling with tears. "I'M THE WORST BROTHER IN THE WORLD ! WAAAAAAHHHHHH !" Inu-yasha cried before running up to his room, bawling his eyes out. "Mommy, what's wrong with daddy ?" asked Vesha. "Nervous breakdown..." Vespa replied.

(At Sesshomaru's house)

"Listen Serenity, I have an errand to do. Will you be fine here alone ?" Sesshomaru asked. Serenity was nowhere in sight. "Wheeeeeee ! Look at me Fluffy-sama !" Serenity called, who was clinging to the ceiling fan while it was on. "Get down from there ! You're gonna fall !" he yelled. "Aww, okay !" she said as she let go and fell onto him.

Sesshomaru sat up and glared at Serenity. "You need a babysitter...I'm gonna regret this, but..." he said as went to open the front door. When he opened it the same girl was waiting on the front steps. "You, human girl. I need you to watch my little sister" he said. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, anything for you Sesshomaru-sama !" she cheered. "What's you name ?" Serenity asked, "Its Kei ! Who are you ?" the girl asked. "Her name is Serenity, and you better watch her as if your life depended on it !" Sesshomaru growled. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama" Kei said. "Good" he said as he left.

"You're the cutest thing !" Kei cried as she picked Serenity up and hugged her tightly. "I can't breathe !" Serenity gasped. "Oops, sorry !" Kei said as she put Serenity down. "This is going to be a long day..." Serenity thought.

Meanwhile, Vesha ran down the street with her guitar in hand. "Wherever you are little girl, I'm gonna find you. I'm not through with you yet !" she thought before cackling with insane laughter.

To be continued...


	9. Sprouting robots ?

"she can't run away ! its not in the rules !" Vesha thought as she ran down the sidewalk. An armband on her wrist pulled her in another direction. "what the ? it can't be time yet !" she thought. Nonetheless, the metal band pulled her so hard she ran to run with it to keep her arm from being pulled off. That would really hurt.

"ARGH !" Serenity growled, placing her hands on her forehead.

"what's the matter ?" Kei asked worriedly.

"my head...it freakin' hurts..." she whined.

"did you fall down recently ? or were you hit on the head ?"

"I've been hit on the head several times for about a month...maybe the pain is just now kicking in. Oww...AIEEEE !" Serenity screamed as she fell over.

"let me take a look !" Kei shouted, removing Serenity's hands from her head. A rectangular horn jutted its way out of Serenity's forehead as soon as her hands moved out of the way. "WHOA ! what the hell is that ?" Kei screamed, backing into a wall quickly.

"I dunno ! it just popped up !" the hanyou cried. "well, I think I can fix it" she said.

(3 minutes later)

"there you go ! all better !" Kei said cutely. Serenity had a bandage cloth around her head, keeping the horn from being seem.

"I guess we'll just have to hold it there. I'm sure that'll keep in place" she finished. The horn on Serenity's head then grew again, popping out through the bandage.

"or not..." Serenity growled.

"its getting bigger ! take cover !" Kei screamed, ducking behind a couch. All while she screamed out in pain, the horn began to push itself out of the child's forehead; where it formed into the hand, arm, and soon the whole body of a crimson red robot. It was thin and had a TV-screen for a face. As it escaped through her head, another robot's arm colored white came out and tried to hinder it's escape. "get out of her head before I get upset !" Kei shouted, trying to pull the robots from Serenity's head. This worked, but only the arm of the second robot got through along with the red one. Unfortunately, the arm was still capable of movement, so it proceeded in attacking the red one. Soon the whole living room was a mess from the insane fighting. "stop destroying Sesshomaru-sama's house !" Kei yelled, grabbing a lamp and throwing it into the scuffle. "that was an antique lamp..." Serenity said blankly. "so ? I'm trying to keep damned things from (BEEP)ing up the (BEEP ! BEEP !) place !" she huffed, throwing other valuable things at the robots. "you're kinda defeating the purpose..." Serenity sighed. after the red robot beat the living circuits out of the arm, it began to glow redder. "its gonna blow up !" Kei and Serenity yelled.

Then a large crash was heard and down from a hole in the ceiling came none other than Vesha. "you !" Serenity shouted. "who's that ?" Kei thought. "Yaaaaaaaahhhhh !" Vesha cried, raising up her guitar and bashing the robot on its head. Strangely enough, it turned blue. "whoa..." Serenity gasped.

"hmm ? where is he ?" Vesha thought as she looked around the room.

"just who are you ?" Kei asked.

"none of your business, that thing next to you is why I'm here, though" Vesha spat.

"oh ? okay, take her !" she said, pushing Serenity towards Vesha. "hey ! wait !" Serenity cried.

"you, robot-boy ! take us home !" Vesha commanded, jumping onto it's back. The robot's TV-screen displayed the words 'My name is Canti' on it. "well, whatever your name is, lets go !" she said. Canti seemed to have hung its head, then flew off.

"well that was weird..." Kei said.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE ?" Sesshomaru screamed as he walked in.

"uhhh...it was an accident ?" Kei said meekly.

"just...leave..." Sesshomaru snarled. Kei made a dash for the door and run into her house and locked the doors and windows.

"I finally found who has Atomisk...now I just need to draw out his powers more !" Vesha thought while flying back home.

"are we there yet ?" Serenity cried.

"shut-up !" the alien growled.

"but I think I'm slipping !" Serenity wailed as she hung onto Canti's leg as he flew.

To be continued...


End file.
